Identity: Unknown
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: One sentence that turned Mysterion's world around: "I know why no one remembers." AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just HAD to. I'm obsessed with the whole super hero and 'light vs. dark' thing. So I spazzed when I watched the 'Coon and friends' episodes. Btw, it really annoyed me that everyone thought Clyde was Mysterion. First of all did no one remember the battle between Mysterion and Proffessor Chaos where everyone thought he died, but then he got back up and kept fighting? and secondly, Clyde is kind of a cry baby, so in my mind it would never have made sense for him to be Mysterion.**

**Anyways, now that's out of my system, here's the story...**

**P.s. They're older in this one.**

* * *

I look upon my beloved town from the rooftop as an icy breeze caresses my skin. My mind has been replaying the past few years on a constant loop, attempting to piece together any clues I could find as to who I really am.

My name is Mysterion, protector and symbol of this town. My friends also know me as Kenny McCormick, a sixteen year old student from South Park High, who would rather day dream about girls than study. I have been a long term member of The Coon and Friends, although we should probably change the name as The Coon has finally embraced his darker side, becoming a super villain and taking on Professor Chaos as a sidekick. Along with the other team members -minus Mint Berry Crunch, who decided to go solo- I have saved the world countless times and still managed to get back home before my friend's curfews. Also, I am immortal, and no matter how many times I die...

...I will always return.

It doesn't really matter to me that everyone is so obsessed with Mint Berry Crunch and his 'actual super powers'; to me he'll always be just another kid playing dress up. He'll never know what it's like to truly be cursed, and he'll never know the dark, painful world I call my home. I die, day in, day out. Each death is more excruciatingly agonizing than the last.

The pain is not even the worst part. I would gladly accept all the pain in the world if someone would just fucking remember. Would anyone really care if my inexplicable 'gift' was to suddenly expire? Would anyone even notice that I had yet to return? Would I be missed by anyone at all?

There are so many questions, so many answers that are only just out of reach. However, I cannot dwell on my own, selfish problems right now. This town needs my help, there are innocents to protec-

Who the hell is that?

I stride across the rooftop towards the person in question. They're surrounded by darkness - black hoodie, black jeans, a black mask covering his or her face and even black contact lenses- it removes any trace of an identity. This person is completely unknown to me and I've never found myself so drawn to someone. "Good evening, Mysterion," he says calmly, the deep, gravelly tone of his voice alerting me to the fact that he is a male and sending a chill down my spine simultaneously.

I gather my composure, realising that I cannot afford to let my guard down, he could be a threat after all. "Friend or foe?" I ask, my eyes scanning him in a calculating motion.

"I don't pick sides," he answers with a meaningful frown. "There are too many things to fix in this world for me to be getting involved in your childish squabbles between light and dark."

I narrow my eyes at him, letting my piercing blue orbs work their magic. "You got a name?" I inquire.

"I am Midnight Phantom," he states with a smirk, which causes my stomach to do flips. Focus Mysterion, don't let him get to you. "I work anonymously to prevent destruction and bring peace to this town. You will never see me in this form again. I'm only here tonight because I have knowledge to impart."

"What kind of knowledge?" I question, feeling a little uneasy.

He doesn't answer for a while, his knowing grin only growing in intensity. I counted the seconds, holding my breath for any form of a reply. I'm certainly not prepare for what happens next. He turns to face me, his onyx eyes locking with my ocean ones, almost trapping me in his gaze as he whispers "You are not alone, Kenny." A jolt of electricity shoots through my body as he adds "I know why no one remembers."

I don't even need to ask, I know he's talking about my deaths. I grab the front of his hoodie tightly, afraid that I will miss my chance at finally finding out who I am, even if he only has a small amount of information. I at least deserve to know why nobody seems to recall me dying, until now. "Why?" I ask eagerly. "Why does no one remember?"

"Remember the time you and your friends started working in the tooth business? When you were kids?" he questions.

"Does it have something to do with that?" I inquire hopefully.

"No," he replies. "You will have to pay attention, be patient and let -the fuck- go of me if you want answers. There is much I have to tell you and this whole thing is a heck of a lot bigger than just you."

I sigh dejectedly, loosening my grip on his hoodie. "Ok," I nod. "I'm listening."

"Kyle Broflovski started to question his existence, and while you were... uh... otherwise occupied-"

"Attempting not to drown in a lake," I interrupted. "Other people may not remember how I died, but I do."

"Ok. Anyway, this eventually led to him vanishing, or so the others thought. In reality, he jumped, between dimensions." I quirk an eyebrow at him and he flashes me that knowing smirk again. "Kyle Broflovski, is a teleporter."

"No fucking way," I argue in disbelief.

Midnight Phantom only nods "He also has incredibly strong telekinetic abilities. However -like your deaths- he has no recollection of his powers whatsoever. He is probably the strongest and therefore most vulnerable super human in South Park, if The Coon was to find out before him he would be dead in two seconds flat."

"But how-" I started, only to be cut off.

"He's not the only one either," he stated. "Stan Marsh can hear animals thoughts and has geokinesis, Eric Cartman can create a bolt of electricity so strong it would have killed Cthulu instantly had he been on your side, Tweek Tweak can run faster than the speed of light, Craig Tucker can still shoot lasers out of his eyes -along with other uses-, Wendy Testaburger has super strength, Butters Stotch can manifest any object or illusion he wants, Token Black is a shapeshifter, the Goth kids have pyro kinesis... the list goes on and on."

"So, wait a minute. Nobody knows about this?" I ask. "Not even the people who actually have these powers?"

"No one except us," he states. "Our powers allow us to avoid someone else's power."

"Who?" I question, desperate to know who's causing this.

"Clyde Donovan," Midnight Phantom answers confidently.

"Clyde?" I inquire. "What the hell does Clyde have to do with this?"

"Clyde's power is the reason why everyone forgets, even him," he explains. "He can do things with his mind, alter memories and place ideas in people's thoughts that weren't supposed to be there. If he was smart he could control people through thoughts, but I think we both know that's not likely to happen."

"So Clyde has been erasing everyone's memory of my deaths?" I ask through clenched teeth, starting to feel more than a little annoyed. "But he wasn't even there for some of them!"

"It's out of his control," Midnight Phantom replies. "It's like an automatic defence mechanism; his mind automatically erases anything bad that happens or anything that could turn into a serious situation so he won't have to deal with it in the present, or sometimes the future."

"What are you saying?" I question. "Are you saying I have to kill Clyde? Because that doesn't sound like something a super hero would do."

"He doesn't have to be dead for the effect to wear off," he responds, shaking his head. "Just unconscious, which –by the way- does not include sleep. He has to suffer from some kind of head trauma for his power to completely shut down. "

"So all I have to do is kill myself in front of the others while Clyde is unconscious and they'll remember," I muse. "Thanks for the advice," I state, turning to leave.

Only I find myself being pulled back as a hand wraps around my arm, before I come face to face with those, black, cavernous orbs again. "No," he says. "Think, do you really want this information getting out? All hell would break loose! You cannot, I repeat canNOT tell anyone about this! Don't you get it? You die to protect them from the same fate. Have any of your friends -aside from that one mishap with that Pirrup kid- ever died while you've been around?"

I searched my brain for any traces of evidence that could bring me to say yes, but there aren't any. "No," I reply. "I always get killed before anything has a chance to take their lives."

"Exactly," he answers. "You die, so your friends don't have to. If they stay alive, they live forever, if they die, they die forever. You need to be here, and not being experimented on in a lab somewhere, to ensure that the protectors of South Park have eternal life."

"Ok," I sigh. "I won't tell anyone and I won't knock Clyde out so I can show everyone either."

"Good," he answers with a satisfied smile. "I must go now, I have survivors to rescue from the scene of a car crash."

I quirk an eyebrow at him once more "What are you-" but I am cut off when the screeching of tires and colliding of metal fills the cold, night air. I gaze at the smoke in the distance with wide eyes. "How did you know?" I ask only to be confused even further when I see that he has already gone.

Who the fuck was that?

* * *

**A/N:Ok, sooooo much to say about this. First of all, power explainations:**

**Kyles Telekinesis - The psychic battle at the end of "Cartman's Incredible Gift."**

**Stan - He loves animals, and the planet in general.**

**Cartman - The movie (when his v-chip malfunctions).**

**Tweek - Dangerously high caffeine intake = dangerously high energy levels.**

**Craig - "Pandemic"**

**Wendy - "Breast Cancer Show Ever"**

**Butters - "Imaginationland"**

**Token - I changed Token's to shapeshifting because my reasoning behind the thought reading was just stupid. So shapeshifting because when he's ripped on for being rich he wants to be anything but what he actually is, even going as far as to try and join a different species... yeah so still not the best, but I don't really know what else to go on.**

**The goth kids - "The Ungroundable"**

**Clyde - Because he kind of wants to back out of everything he gets involved in, so I figured erasing his and others' memories would be good for that side of him.**

**Secondly, the identity of Midnight Phantom. Don't rule anybody out. He obviously didn't want Kenny to know who he was so he could have been anyone on that list (apart from Wendy or Cartman) and just not mentioned the fact that he can see the he is deffinitely NOT an OC, although I did come up with the name and costume, he is a canon character in disguise.**

**Finally, I know Midnight Phantom's real identity. Mua ha ha ha ha! You will only ever be able to guess at it!**

**I'm evil.**

**I also don't own South Park.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again, extremely long time no see. I think it's been about a year and I'm so sorry, but I've had a lot going on in my personal life this year and it's been really stressful. I'm ok now though, in fact, I finally feel happy for like the first time in about four or five years. So yeah, I should update a lot more frequently now (I hope).**

**Anyway, I just... I'm so speechless seeing all of these reviews. You guys... I just... thank you so much. When I wrote this I had no idea whether people would actually like it. I still can't believe how many of you liked it and wanted to see more. I really don't know what to say. Thank you, really, I don't know how I would have motivated myself to get back into fanfiction if it wasn't for you guys and the amazing things you wrote. Have I said thank you? I don't care I'll say it again. Thank you :)**

**At the same time I'm nervous about submitting this chapter because it has to live up to expectations lol.**

**Yeah, so I knda also have another thing to apologize for... I may or may not have told a tiny little lie. When I submitted the first chapter I had no idea who Midnight Phantom was gonna be. All I knew then was that I wanted there to be a twist. I have decided who it's going to be now, but I had absolutely no clue back then. Also yes, you guys will find out who it is... eventually. By which I mean I can see this being a really long fic with everything I have planned for it, so I hope you can stick around for the long haul.**

**It was fun seeing all of your guesses btw. One of them may or may not have been correct...**

**Have I mentioned that I'm evil ****:D**

**That's it I think, except that I changed Token's power from mind reading to shapeshifting because my reasoning behind the thought reading was just stupid (don't ask how, but my mind managed to link it to his apparently 'perfect spelling'. I think it was something along the lines of spelling=lots of reading= able to read minds). So shapeshifting because when he's ripped on for being rich he wants to be anything but what he actually is, even going as far as to try and join a different species... yeah so that's not really that good a reason either, but I didn't really have much to go on as I don't know much about Token.**

**So I hope you enjoy this and please don't kill me if it sucks compared to the first chapter.**

**I do not own South Park**

* * *

The role of a super hero is pretty simple, protect others at all costs. To do this I must remain alert. I must focus on nothing other than the situation at hand and how I'm going to fix it. This is usually something that comes so naturally to me, but ever since that night I just… can't.

That night, it changed everything.

_"You are not alone, Kenny."_

_"I know why no one remembers."_

I can't get his words out of my head… I can't get him out of my head.

For so long I had thought I was destined to be alone, that I had been singled out to carry this curse, when all along I had actually been surrounded by people just like me. It's just too much to take in; I don't know how to deal with this information. Except I do know, nothing is going to happen, nothing is going to be any different, I'm still going to sound like an insane person if I tell anyone.

Fucking Clyde.

Why can't he have a different power? Why can't he just read minds or something? Maybe then I could even find out some clues as to who Midnight Phantom is.

This is driving me insane, I've never thought about anyone as much as I've been thinking about him. I'm constantly replaying the conversation in my mind, trying to pick out anything I can that will lead me to him. I spent the whole week drifting from one place to the next, completely lost in thought. When I wasn't thinking about him I was dreaming about him.

This is driving me insane.

I need answers.

I have to know who he is.

I have to know why he decided to speak to me then, why on that one night, why he couldn't have told me sooner.

I NEED to know.

But he obviously isn't willing to tell, or maybe he has no choice but to keep secrets. I just wish he could have told me what to do. I wish he could have told me who he is. I never imagined myself thinking these words in the same sentence… but now I know how Cartman felt. I really hate Midnight Phantom for making me think that.

Ugh, what am I supposed to do with all this information?

"Mysterion?" a voice breaks through my thoughts, instantly pulling me back to reality.

I raise my head, meeting the expectant gazes of my fellow heroes. Great, I can't even pay attention during our meetings anymore. "Huh?" I question, "I'm sorry, what were we discussing." I must look as vacant as I sound because their expectant looks soon morph into either looks of concern or annoyance.

Human Kite lets out a loud sigh, before speaking up, "Kenny, we're all really worried about you." He states.

Well, that was a surprise. Usually I go unnoticed; I could be in a room crowded with people and still manage to slip under the radar, like I'm more of a shadow than a person. Nobody has ever really cared about how I feel and I'm ok with that, there are way more important people than me in this world, and I'm happy to take a step back as they take the spotlight. However, I know Kyle is being serious; he used my actual name after all. He isn't talking to me as my team mate right now; he's talking to me as one of my best friends.

So I should probably listen.

I blink slowly, taking in what he just said. "Worried… about me?" I question, "Why?"

"You're acting weird dude." Stan points out, removing his eyewear so he can use the full force of his expressive, blue eyes. "It's like you're on a whole different planet lately." He adds.

Ok, so they have definitely noticed.

"Even Token and Clyde can see that you're behaviour right now isn't normal," Kyle informs me. I look at the guys in question and they nod their heads, not wanting to say anything, but not wanting to lie to me either.

"I…It's just…" I begin, unsure of what to say next. Should I tell them? Would they even believe me? No. Probably not. I mean what would I even say, 'I'm just distracted because this guy turned up out of nowhere last night and told me that you all have super powers and you can't remember because of Clyde'? Yeah, that would go down well. They would totally believe that. Not.

That's when it hits me.

One of these people could already know.

Anyone of them, it could be any one of them. Midnight Phantom could be in this room right now, silently knowing everything and not doing anything to back me up. If he is in this room he's officially an asshole. I mean, he could have said something the first time I revealed my secret, maybe then I wouldn't have ended up looking like an insane person.

"Dude! You're doing it again!" Stan shouts, snapping his fingers in my face.

"Sorry," I mumble sheepishly, staring down at my feet. I'm not used to everyone staring at me like this. I don't really know how to deal with it.

"Kenny, tell us the truth," Kyle instructs, "Have you… have you been cheesing again?" he inquires, his emerald eyes swimming with concern, begging me to answer his question honestly.

This isn't the time for me to be laughing, but it takes every last shred of my self-restraint not to.

"You think I've been sniffing cat piss?" I question, breaking into a chuckle at the end of the sentence and attempting to cover it with a cough. Ok, so they don't think I'm crazy, but they do think I'm doing drugs.

I don't know which one is worse.

"Kenny, this isn't funny!" Kyle snaps. Oh God, here comes the fiery temper he inherited from his mom. "We all care about you and you're just throwing it back in our faces!" he yells, his voice growing in volume, "WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO US?" he asks, his voice almost making the walls tremble. "YOU NEVER TELL US ANYTHING AND I CAN'T STAND IT!"

He's breathing heavily, his chest going up and down in small, rapid movements. His eyes never leave mine and I know he's desperately trying to break through, attempting to see through my defences. I look around the room, taking in everyone's intense stares. They all obviously feel the same way as Kyle. It looks like I'm not the only one who wants answers. Man, now I feel guilty.

"Kyle, calm down," I say tentatively, breaking the crushing silence that had enveloped the room, "I'm not cheesing… or taking any other dangerous substances. Nothing is wrong with me." I assure him. "It's just," I pause to let out a sigh, "I'm a little stressed out at the moment. Ok?"

Another awkward silence descends, but I can see that Kyle is deep in thought, his shoulders relaxing slightly. He finally gives in, his gaze softening from its harsh, determined glare, which is usually only reserved for Cartman, though he still looks upset. I know he isn't finished.

"Kenny, don't take this the wrong way…" he says before trailing off. He looks at Stan for reassurance and receives a sharp nod. Obviously they've been planning to bring this up for a while now. "We think you need to take a break."

I raise an eyebrow at my two best friends. "Take a break?" I question.

"We all care about this town Ken, otherwise we wouldn't be here," Stan takes over, "but you take it too far." I don't like where this is going. I role my eyes at them and let out a frustrated groan. "Don't be like that dude. Believe it or not we care about you and we don't like what you're doing to yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I state. "I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you're not Kenny, don't lie to us," Kyle protests. "You never stop, you never get any rest. You can't carry on like this."

"But that's my job," I argue, "I'm not supposed to stop; I'm not supposed to rest. Not until everyone in this town is safe."

Kyle shakes his head at me, "It isn't your job Kenny, and no one is making you do this. I know how much this town means to you, but you can't be there all the time. That may be how it works in the movies, but this is real life." I open my mouth to speak, but Kyle continues before I have I chance. "Look at yourself Kenny. You're out all night, you hardly even speak to your family anymore, you're failing all of your classes, you haven't had a girlfriend in months and judging by how bloodshot your eyes are you've been depriving yourself of sleep. Have you even taken that costume off anytime this week?" he asks.

"Yes, I have," I pout, crossing my arms defiantly.

"Have you taken it off anytime this week, besides school?" Kyle rephrases.

Ah, he's got me there. I can't answer that question with a yes. I slowly and reluctantly shake my head in response.

"That's what I thought." He says with a frown. "Kenny, there's more to you than Mysterion."

"No there isn't," I argue. "Saving people is the only thing I'm good at, the only think I know how to do. I'm not smart, I'm not good at sports and I'm not an artist or a musician. This is what I was meant to do. Mysterion is all I have, Kyle."

"You're wrong Kenny," he says, shaking his head. "You have a life… and it's time to stop letting Mysterion live it for you."

"What are you saying?" I ask, starting to lose my patience.

"I'm saying that you're going to take a week off," Kyle answered. "We're more than capable of handling things without you."

I narrow my eyes at him, "I'm sorry, but that's not-"

"I wasn't giving you a choice Kenny," Kyle interrupts. "You're going to take a week off and get some goddamn sleep, and if you so much as look at your Mysterion outfit we'll know about it. Don't think for one second we won't be ready and waiting to drag you back home by your cape."

* * *

Well, this officially sucks.

The rest of my team are out saving the day and all I can do is sit here, staring out of my grimy, rusty, old window and wishing I was there… wishing I wasn't me right now. Plain old Kenny McCormick, what can he do besides stand and watch from the back ground and try not to get killed?

Sometimes I just wish I was always Mysterion.

Then again I guess that was the point Kyle was trying to make. I should probably just suck it up and try to get through this week without any heroism, maybe they'll consider letting me help sooner if I at least act like I'm trying to change things.

I let out a sigh, running a hand through my hair and trying not to wonder what's going on where they are. I can't help but blame Midnight Phantom for this. If he hadn't shown up and completely destroyed everything I thought was normal then I wouldn't have been so withdrawn in the first place.

Ah, who am I kidding? This would have happened at some point anyway; even I know I've been way too obsessed with my other life lately.

Can anyone really blame me though?

That life is so much… more than this one. I mean, when I'm Mysterion I feel like I can do anything. I actually feel appreciated for once, I feel wanted and needed. When I put on that costume it's like I finally have a place in this world. Kenny's never wanted or needed, Kenny is a nobody. At least that's how I feel right now. Ugh, I need to get out of this house, but I'm supposed to be 'resting'.

Fuck resting.

Crime doesn't rest, criminals don't 'take a break', neither should I.

Maybe Mint Berry Crunch had the right idea when he decided to go solo, at least he doesn't have team mates telling him to take a week of, and for what? Sleep? At this point I highly doubt that sleep deprivation is gonna do me any real harm. And school? I don't really need good grades; I think everyone knows that school is the only thing stopping me from being a full time super hero. If anything school is just holding me back.

My thoughts are interrupted as a familiar song breaks through the silence…

'_We are young,  
we are strong,  
we're not looking for where we belong.  
We're not cool,  
we are free,  
and we're running with blood on our knees.'_

Yes, 'Kick Ass' by Mika is my ring tone. You got a problem with that?

I quickly turn to my bedside table, grabbing my cell phone and answering it, silently hoping that it's one of the guys begging me to come back and help can prepare me for what I'm actually greeted with.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I literally feel the colour draining from my face, my blood running cold and my heart stuttering slightly at the familiar voice. It's the same voice that has been haunting all of my thoughts and dreams for the past week.

How in the hell of it did Midnight Phantom get my number?

"How in the hell of it did you get my number?" I ask.

"Kenny, I have mentioned before that I'm someone you know, have I not?" he replies, his tone suggesting that he probably just rolled his eyes at me.

"Actually I don't think you did," I point out.

"Well, you obviously assumed that I'm someone you know, so it shouldn't surprise you that I have your cell phone number." He explains. My eyes widen as I realize something. I could just check the number this call is coming from, then I would know once and for all who this guy is. As if he read my mind, Midnight Phantom let out an irritated sigh. "Don't even bother looking," he commanded, "You don't have this number yet." Well that's disappointing.

Wait a minute… "Yet?" I question.

"Yes, yet." He replies impatiently.

"But I have the numbers of like nearly everyone in my school." I point out. "And you didn't seem to be older than me so how-"

"I have a new phone." He interjects. "I wouldn't be calling you from a number that you know anyway, I'm not stupid. Besides, none of this is important right now. What's important is the fact that you need to get up off your ass and do something! Or are you not Mysterion?"

"Actually I'm not at the moment," I answer.

"What do you mean 'at the moment'?" he questions.

"I've been kicked off the team for a week," I explain, lying back on my bed and staring at the ceiling, my eyes following the patterns from where rain had soaked through.

"Why?" he asks, a tone of genuine curiousness in his voice.

"As if you don't know," I snort, "You were probably there at the time."

"For the sake of my identity I cannot confirm or deny that I was there," he recites as if he's practised the line over and over. "So let's just act like I have no idea for now. Why were you kicked off the team?"

"But do you have any idea though?" I ask, trying as best as I can to trip him up.

"I don't know," the voice responds, "do I?"

I grit my teeth and clench my fist in annoyance because I can just tell that he's wearing an almighty smirk right now, cocky bastard. "Fine," I give in, "I was told that I have to take a week off. Apparently I need to get some rest. It's entirely your fault, because of you I've been walking around in a world of my own all week."

The anonymous person lets out a chuckle "I bet it was as bad as the time you got that PSP and wouldn't go anywhere without it."

I pause for a second, my eyes widening at that little slip of information, before a huge grin spread across my face. "Aha! I know who you are! You have to be either Stan or Kyle because the only people who saw me with it were-"

"The entire town," Phantom cuts in. "You were constantly on it Kenny, even in school. Everyone saw you with it."

"Dammit!" I frown.

"Look Kenny, I want to help you, I REALLY want to help you," Midnight Phantom states, "but if I'm going to do that you have to stop trying to figure out who I am. It wouldn't end well if people knew, ok. I can't explain why because it's complicated, but all you need to know is that you can trust me. My identity is not what matters in this situation."

"What situation?" I ask cautiously.

"You'll find out all too soon if you don't get out and do something," he answers.

"But what can I do?" I inquire honestly. "If my team even sees me dressed like Mysterion they'll drag me straight back here and I'll be stuck at square one."

"You can help without putting on a cape and tights, y'know." He informs me.

"How?" I question.

"Kenny," he sighs, I can practically see him rolling his deep, black eyes at me again, "I gave you an entire list of people who were like you the other night and you have done absolutely nothing with that information. Can you imagine what would happen if Clyde's power was somehow shut down and Cartman got to them first?"

My eyes widen in realization and suddenly I feel like kicking myself. Of course he told me about the others for a reason, I didn't even think about the others until now. I feel so stupid right now. I mean seriously, I'm such an idiot for not seeing this sooner.

I remember that Phantom is waiting for an answer. "I think it's about time The Coon and Friends got some new recruits." I grin.

"That's what I was waiting to here." Midnight Phantom replies. I can tell that he's smiling as he says the next part "And change the goddamn name already! It may have been a good idea back when you were a kid, but naming the team after your enemy is kind of pathetic."

"Noted," I reply. "Now where should I start?" I muse.

I hear a chuckle on the other end of the line before Midnight Phantom responds…

"I know somewhere where you can get a really good cup of coffee at this time of night."

* * *

**Oh I wonder where he could be going next... :D **

**Just wanted to say two things:**

**1. Did anyone notice Kenny's 'Chrona moment' (as I like to call it)? ****"I'm not used to everyone staring at me like this. I don't really know how to deal with it." **

**I'm a big Soul Eater fan, and when I was writing this line I was like 'oh my God I'm turning him into Chrona', so I tried to reign it in a little Lol.**

**2. The song I used as Kenny's ringtone. Yeah, I put that in there because that song has been stuck in my head ALL day.**

**That's it really. I hope you still like this fic.**

**Bye for now.**


End file.
